1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a compression tool, and more particularly, to a compression tool for crimping electrical connectors onto conductors.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,772 discloses an electrical connector crimping tool having a head with a stationary anvil and a movable ram. Another example of a tool for installing a connector body is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,549.